


The Holly and The Ivy

by beyhr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, haku gets a normal childhood, i just want them to be safe and happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyhr/pseuds/beyhr
Summary: if no one else will write this pairing ill do it myself i guess





	The Holly and The Ivy

Haku had known peace for about a year now. A modest room in a modest house with the man who'd saved his life. He rose with the sun every day, by now used to having four walls to his sides and a roof over his head. 

He and Zabuza traded off chores each day. One day he'd make breakfast and Zabuza would make dinner, the next day the reverse. It was his day to make breakfast. 

Before he could light the stove fire, he noticed they were out of well water for tea. Haku sighed as he picked up the buckets. He'd thought by now they could afford to have a tap put in, but jobs were hard to come by in this part of the country. That was the price of peace. 

Since it was early, it seemed like no one else was out. Haku trotted down to the well, his sandals clunking softly against the packed-dirt road. He liked it when it was this quiet, just as much as he disliked being around strangers. Seeing a figure by the well immediately put him on edge. 

He approached the well with casual caution, eyeing the figure. It was a boy, who Haku judged to be around his own age, if a little taller. He'd never seen this boy before, and by now he'd seen everyone in the village. Despite himself, he greeted the boy. 

"Good morning," he said softly, as he set his buckets down next to the well. 

“Good morning," said the boy. He pulled his bucket up over the edge, and set it down at his feet. 

"I haven't seen you around before," said Haku, "Are you new to town?" He tried to sound as friendly as possible, just in case he might read as hostile for any reason. 

The boy stiffened slightly, and replied, "I– yes, I just moved here." He turned to face Haku, visibly shy. Now that he had a good look at the other boy, he could see there was nothing to fear. He relaxed, and stuck out his hand. 

"Then welcome," he said with a gentle smile, "I'm Haku."

The other boy gingerly shook his hand. "Kimimaro," he said, "Er– that is my name. It's Kimimaro." 

"Nice to meet you, Kimimaro." Haku finished drawing water with one bucket, and lowered down the other. 

"I like your little dots," said Haku, tapping his forehead, "They're neat."

"O-oh, thanks," replied Kimimaro, surprised, "I like your hair things, the little metal things." He fiddled with his own hair, which was rather messy. 

"Thank you," said Haku. He opened his mouth to continue, but he heard a long, distant whistle that meant it was time to go home. 

"Oh dear," he said, picking up his buckets, "I've got to go. It was nice talking to you though. I'll see you around."

"Y-yeah, you too," said Kimimaro. He watched as Haku turned and dashed back down the road, then picked up his own bucket and walked home. 

Haku contemplated the encounter on his way home. There were not many young people in this town, and he looked so out of place here. Not to say that Haku exactly fit in. But he was intrigued by Kimimaro. 

\---

"I met someone by the well today," said Haku between sips of tea. He glanced over at Zabuza. The man grunted in response. 

"He looked like me," he continued, "His eyes, I mean. They were like mine were."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. 

“You're not going around picking up strays, are you,” he said, “We can't afford that.”

“It's not like that,” said Haku, “I only spoke to him. Just barely.”

Zabuza took a drink of his tea, and didn't respond. They ate their meal in silence– as they often did. In the back of his mind, Haku wondered if he'd ever see that boy again.


End file.
